This invention is generally directed to imaging members, and more specifically, to layered photoconductive imaging member processes. In embodiments, the present invention is directed to the preparation of stable photoconductive imaging members with a titanyl phthalocyanine, especially a titanyl phthalocyanine Type IV photogenerating pigment by dispersing the titanyl phthalocyanine pigment in certain AB block copolymers, such as polystyrene/poly-4-vinyl pyridine thereby enabling a significant improvement in cyclic stability after extended imaging cycling, such as for example 10,000 imaging cycles in, for example, a xerographic imaging test fixture similar to the Xerox Corporation 5090.
Layered imaging members with titanyl phthalocyanines as photogenerating pigments are known. Many titanyl phthalocyanines, such as titanyl phthalocyanine Type IV, are adversely effected by solvents to the extent that the photosensitivity thereof can substantially decrease especially over extended time periods. Binders selected for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine dispersions include polyvinyl butryal, however, the cyclic stability of imaging members obtained from such dispersions decreases from a V.sub.ddp of 1,046-1,077 to a V.sub.ddp of 922-930 after 10,000 cycles, 12 to 14 percent cycle down. Also, increased charge current may be needed in the imaging apparatus, such as the Xerox Corporation 5090, to maintain the setup V.sub.ddp, and eventually the current is depleted thereby shorting the life of the photoconductive imaging member by, for example, 30 percent. These and other disadvantages are avoided or minimized with the processes and imaging members of the present invention. Five primary main crystal forms of TiOPc include Types I, II, III, X, and IV as determined by X-ray powder diffraction traces. The diffractometer was equipped with a graphite monochrometer and pulse-height discrimination system. Twotheta is the Bragg angle commonly referred to in x-ray crystallographic measurements. I (counts) represents the intensity of the diffraction as a function of Bragg angle as measured with a proportional counter. Subclasses of these forms with broad, more poorly resolved peaks than those shown in FIGS. 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D and 1E can be envisioned, however, the basic features of the diffractograms indicate the major peaks in the same position although the smaller peaks can be unresolved. This broadening of XRPD peaks is generally found in pigments having a very small particle size.
In Mita EPO patent publication 314,100, there is illustrated the synthesis of TiOPc by, for example, the reaction of titanium alkoxides and diiminoisoindolene in quinoline or an alkylbenzene, and the subsequent conversion thereof to an alpha Type pigment (Type II) by an acid pasting process, whereby the synthesized pigment is dissolved in concentrated sulfuric acid, and the resultant solution is poured onto ice to precipitate the alpha-form, which is filtered and washed with methylene chloride. This pigment, which was blended with varying amounts of metal free phthalocyanine, could be selected as the charge generating layer in layered photoresponsive imaging members with a high photosensitivity at, for example, 780 nanometers.
In Sanyo-Shikiso Japanese 63-20365/86, reference is made to the known crystal forms alpha and beta TiOPc (Types II and I, respectively, it is believed), which publication also describes a process for the preparation of a new form of titanyl phthalocyanine, which is apparently not named. This publication appears to suggest the use of the unnamed titanyl phthalocyanine as a pigment and its use as a recording medium for optical discs. This apparently new form was prepared by treating acid pasted TiOPc (Type II form, it is believed) with a mixture of chlorobenzene and water at about 50.degree. C.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,592, there is illustrated, for example, the use of alpha type TiOPc (Type II) in an electrophotographic device having sensitivity over a broad wavelength range of from 500 to 900 nanometers. This form was prepared by the treatment of dichlorotitanium phthalocyanine with concentrated aqueous ammonia and pyridine at reflux for 1 hour. Also described in the aforementioned patent is a beta Type TiOPc (Type I) as a pigment.
In Mitsubishi Laid Open Japanese Application 90-269776, laid open date Nov. 5, 1990, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanines by the treatment of phthalocyanines, such as metal free, metal phthalocyanines, or their derivatives with solvents containing at least trifluoroacetic acid, or mixed solvents of trifluoroacetic acid and halogenated hydrocarbons such as methylene chloride. In Example I of this Japanese Laid Open Application, the preparation of the C-form of TiOPc is described. Other forms obtained are described in Examples II and III.
Processes for the preparation of specific polymorphs of titanyl phthalocyanine, which require the use of a strong acid such as sulfuric acid, are known, and these processes, it is believed, are not easily scalable. One process as illustrated in Konica Japanese Laid Open on Jan. 20, 1989 as 64-17066 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,770 appears to be its equivalent), the disclosure of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, involves, for example, the reaction of titanium tetrachloride and phthalodinitrile in 1-chloronaphthalene solvent to produce dichlorotitanium phthalocyanine which is then subjected to hydrolysis by ammonia water to enable the Type II polymorph. This phthalocyanine is preferably treated with an electron releasing solvent, such as 2-ethoxyethanol, dioxane, N-methylpyrrolidone, followed by subjecting the alpha-titanyl phthalocyanine to milling at a temperature of from 50.degree. to 180.degree. C.
Generally, layered photoresponsive imaging members are described in a number of U.S. patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,900, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, wherein there is illustrated an imaging member comprised of a photogenerating layer, and an aryl amine hole transport layer. Examples of photogenerating layer components include trigonal selenium, metal phthalocyanines, vanadyl phthalocyanines, and metal free phthalocyanines. Additionally, there is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,121,006 a composite xerographic photoconductive member comprised of finely divided particles of a photoconductive inorganic compound dispersed in an electrically insulating organic resin binder. The binder materials disclosed in the '006 patent comprise a material which is incapable of transporting for any significant distance injected charge carriers generated by the photoconductive particles.
In copending application U.S. Ser. No. 537,714 (D/90087), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there are illustrated photoresponsive imaging members with photogenerating titanyl phthalocyanine layers prepared by vacuum deposition. It is indicated in this copending application that the imaging members comprised of the vacuum deposited titanyl phthalocyanines and aryl amine hole transporting compounds exhibit superior xerographic performance as low dark decay characteristics result and higher photosensitivity is generated, particularly in comparison to several prior art imaging members prepared by solution coating or spray coating, reference for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,029 mentioned hereinbefore.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,313 (D/90244), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of phthalocyanine composites which comprises adding a metal free phthalocyanine, a metal phthalocyanine, a metalloxy phthalocyanine or mixtures thereof to a solution of trifluoroacetic acid and a monohaloalkane; adding to the resulting mixture a titanyl phthalocyanine; adding the resulting solution to a mixture that will enable precipitation of said composite; and recovering the phthalocyanine composite precipitated product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,339 (D/90198), the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, there is illustrated a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine which comprises the reaction of titanium tetrapropoxide with diiminoisoindolene in N-methylpyrrolidone solvent to provide Type I, or .beta.-type titanyl phthalocyanine as determined by X-ray powder diffraction; dissolving the resulting titanyl phthalocyanine in a mixture of trifluoroacetic acid and methylene chloride; adding the resulting mixture to a stirred organic solvent, such as methanol, or to water; separating the resulting precipitate by, for example, vacuum filtration through a glass fiber paper in a Buchner funnel; and washing the titanyl phthalocyanine product. Examples of titanyl phthalocyanine reactants that can be selected in effective amounts of, for example, from about 1 weight percent to about 40 percent by weight of the trifluoroacetic acidic solvent mixture include known available titanyl phthalocyanines; titanyl phthalocyanines synthesized from the reaction of titanium halides such as titanium trichloride, titanium tetrachloride or tetrabromide, titanium tetraalkoxides such as titanium tetra-methoxide, -ethoxide, -propoxide, -butoxide, -isopropoxide and the like; and other titanium salts with compounds such as phthalonitrile and diiminoisoindolene in solvents such as 1-chloronaphthalene, quinoline, N-methylpyrrolidone, and alkylbenzenes such as xylene at temperatures of from about 120.degree. to about 300.degree. C.; specific polymorphs of titanyl phthalocyanine such as Type I, II, III, and IV, the preparation of which, for example, is described in the literature; or any other suitable polymorphic form of TiOPc; substituted titanyl phthalocyanine pigments having from 1 to 16 substituents attached to the outer ring of the compound, said substituent being, for example, halogens such as chloro-, bromo-, iodo- and fluoro-alkyls with from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms such as methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, isopropyl-, butyl-, pentyl-, and hexyl-; nitro, amino, alkoxy and alkylthio, such as methoxy-, ethoxy- and propylthio-groups; and mixtures thereof.
As the solvent mixture, there can be selected a strong organic acid, such as a trihaloacetic acid, including trifluoroacetic acid or trichloroacetic acid, and a cosolvent, such as an alkylene halide, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, trichloroethylene, bromoform and other short chain halogenated alkanes and alkenes with from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms and from 1 to about 6 halogen atoms including chlorofluorocarbons and hydrochlorofluorocarbons; haloaromatic compounds such as chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, chloronaphthalene, fluorobenzene, bromobenzene, and benzene; alkylbenzenes such as toluene and xylene; and other organic solvents which are miscible with strong organic acids and which will effectively dissolve the titanyl phthalocyanine in effective amounts of, for example, a ratio of from about 1 to 50 parts of acid to about 50 parts of cosolvent such as methylene chloride. In an embodiment, one solvent mixture is comprised of trifluoroacetic acid and methylene chloride in a ratio of from about 5 parts acid to about 95 parts of methylene chloride to 25 parts acid to 75 parts of methylene chloride. Subsequent to solubilization with the above solvent mixture and stirring for an effective period of time of, for example, from about 5 minutes to several days, the resulting mixture is added to a solvent that will enable precipitation of the desired titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph, such as Type IV, which solvent is comprised of an alcohol such as an alkylalcohol including methanol, ethanol, propanol, isopropanol, butanol, n-butanol, pentanol and the like; ethers such as diethyl ether and tetrahydrofuran; hydrocarbons such as pentane, hexane and the like with, for example, from about 4 to about 10 carbon atoms; aromatic solvents such as benzene, toluene, xylene, halobenzenes such as chlorobenzene, and the like; carbonyl compounds such as ketones such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, and butyraldehyde; glycols such as ethylene and propylene glycol and glycerol; polar aprotic solvents such as dimethyl sulfoxide, dimethylformamide and N-methyl pyrrolidone; and water, as well as mixtures of the aforementioned solvents, followed by filtration of the titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph, and washing with various solvents such as, for example, deionized water and an alcohol, such as methanol and the like, which serves to remove residual acid and any impurities which might have been released by the process of dissolving and reprecipitating the pigment. The solid resulting can then be dried by, for example, heating yielding a dark blue pigment of the desired titanyl phthalocyanine polymorph, the form of which was determined by the composition of the precipitant solvent. The polymorphic form and purity of the product was determined by XRPD analysis.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,156 (D/91152) is a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine Type I which comprises the reaction of titanium tetraalkoxide and diiminoisoindolene in the presence of a halonaphthalene solvent; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,359 (D/91151) is a process for the preparation of titanyl phthalocyanine which comprises the treatment of titanyl phthalocyanine Type X with a halobenzene, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Illustrated in copending patent application U.S. Ser. No. 084,107, the disclosure of which is totally incorporated herein by reference, is a photoconductive imaging member comprised of a supporting substrate, a photogenerating layer comprised of photogenerating pigments dispersed in a polystyrene/polyvinyl pyridine A.sub.n -B.sub.m block copolymer wherein n represents the number of segments of the A monomer comprising the A block, and m represents the number of segments of the B monomer comprising the B block, and a charge transport layer.
The disclosures of all of the aforementioned documents including U.S. patents are totally incorporated herein by reference.
Specific examples of block copolymers, including percent of monomers and M.sub.w and M.sub.n, are illustrated in this application and can be selected for the invention of the present application.